


Unexpected Flirtation

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps, Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: When Rhett and Link are at the office to record with Dan and Arin, Brian notices some unexpected passes being made towards him.





	Unexpected Flirtation

Brian was sitting at his desk, just minding his own business for once as he finished up a call to book a venue for filming. He set his phone down, his email dinging with a notification. He opened it, quickly scanning it to determine how important it was. He was a well oiled machine, just plowing through his work. 

And then he dropped his pen and it all fell apart. 

Okay, well, it wasn't the pen. It was the fact that he had to look up to grab the pen off the floor and he noticed two men looking at him. Two very attractive men. He vaguely remembered Dan telling him that Rhett and Link would be doing a Guest Grumps episode with him and Arin. 

But Brian hadn't given it much though. He didn't know the two men well. He occasionally watched their show, but not too often, and he'd worked with them briefly a few years back. They were far more attractive off camera. He lightly cleared his throat, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. 

He tried to look like he was looking at his planner, but now he was flustered. He jolted when Arin patted his shoulder. "And this is Brian! Brian, do you know Rhett and Link?"

"Uh... yeah. We worked on some music stuff together a few years back." He looked up, smiling. He was feeling very flustered. And very gay. Wow they were tall. Maybe he was gayer now than he was back then.

Link grinned, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you again, Brian."

Brian shook his hand with a smile that was almost shy. "It's nice to meet you again too. Both of you."

His face flushed bright red when he saw Rhett wink at him. He was weak for taller men. And Rhett was... very tall. "Right, uh, I have a bunch of work to do, but, um, but it was great seeing you two again." 

"Of course." Arin grinned, seemingly oblivious to what had happened. "Dan's getting set up in the recording room if you guys want to head in there?"

Rhett nodded. "Yeah, sounds good Arin!" As they were walking off, Brian saw Link glance back at him as his hand purposely brushed against Rhett's.

"Hey, you okay Brian? Your face is bright red. Are you getting a fever?" Suzy was looking over at him, worried. 

Brian shook his head, clearing his throat. "No, no, I'm fine." He pressed a hand against his burning cheek. "Just a little warm." He took off his sweatshirt to punctuate the half truth.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. To everyone else. To Brian, it was hell. But not at all at the same time. Rhett and Link were flirting with him any time they weren't recording. Arin had decided to make the guest slot a short series, so that meant a few breaks, and Rhett and Link had taken a particular... interest in Brian. Link had caught him in a conversation about music, which was nice, of course. But also left him flustered as fuck. 

He let out a long sigh as the end of the day came. Rhett and Link were bidding Dan and Arin goodbye. Link passed Brian's desk particuarily close, dropping a paper on Brian's notebook on their way out. Brian looked up, confused. He unfolded the paper to find a handwritten note. 'If you're interested, meet us for dinner at 7 tonight!' There was an address written after, and from a quick google search, it looked like a very nice resturaunt. 

Holy shit.


End file.
